


Plaything

by longmiaowu



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 07:36:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17762567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longmiaowu/pseuds/longmiaowu
Summary: 佣兵克里斯【5代条纹服克里斯】见习特工里昂失禁，黑化，崩坏





	Plaything

**Author's Note:**

> 里昂接到任务去调查佣兵团，结果被佣兵队长当成了性玩具的故事。

会议室里的人们开着会，坐在中间的白发男人他的手放在桌下，低下是个跪坐着的男孩。白发男人低下头看着男孩他用唇语告诫男孩乖乖配合他，随后他就感觉到自己的裤子被解开立起来的阴茎从裤内弹出直直的立在男孩面前，男孩咽了咽口水闭上嘴却被男人按住脑袋，龟头对着男孩的嘴唇男人用拇指和食指掐住男孩的下巴迫使他张开嘴。

随后那根硕大的阴茎被强行塞进了男孩的嘴里，男孩被异物感呛到差点发出咳嗽声时  
被男人的说话声盖过“关于怎么去完成任务我想你们应该知道怎么办了吧？现在散会吧去干你们该干的事情。”  
男人让会议室里的人全部离开后将椅子往后挪了挪，他看着男孩哭红着眼睛被他按住脑袋而阴茎在他的嘴里死死的抵住，男人笑着擦去他嘴边的口水“看起来，我们的间谍是第一次口交？没关系我们相处的时间还有很久，我会让你慢慢变得熟练起来。”

说着男人就开始挺动着腰将阴茎在男孩的嘴里抽插着，龟头一次一次的顶撞着他的小舌头随后划入喉咙停留了一会才继续律动，男孩挣扎着抓住男人的裤子，他祈求着男人不要再继续折磨他。男人的手突然松了下来，金发男孩觉得自己会被放手时却被男人再次扣住了脑袋，伴随着男人低沉的喘息声中男孩的嘴里被填满了精液。男人抽出阴茎后捂住了男孩的嘴，被捂住嘴的男孩摇着头想将嘴里的精液吐出却被硬生生的强迫性的吞了下去。

“我说过我会让你熟练起来的。”男人穿好裤子后把一旁的手铐拿到手中拷住了男孩的双手带去了房间。男人将那孩子扔在床上后看着他“你叫什么？”

男孩只是目光呆滞的看着他吞吞吐吐的才说出名字“里昂…里昂.s.肯尼迪。”

男人满足的坐到他身边“很好里昂，我想你应该知道我叫什么名字？克里斯.雷德菲尔德。”里昂低下头看着自己零散的衣服，他哽咽着朝克里斯骂道“你这个混蛋要让我干嘛？！”克里斯摊着手将手搭在里昂的胸口，他揉捏着里昂胸前的乳首“干什么？只是想要你陪我好好玩玩罢了，当然你也可以选择被我杀死。不过我会让你死无全尸，可能太吓人了？”里昂咬住嘴唇仰起脑袋，他颤抖着发出了像猫咪一样的声音“真是糟糕，看起来你很喜欢这种感觉？”克里斯笑着凑近了其中一个乳首，他用自己的虎牙轻咬着那边。里昂轻叫了出来他双腿摩擦着似乎已经让身体起了些奇怪的反应，克里斯笑着脱下他的裤子。

就看见里昂的阴茎在裤子里鼓了起来，并且已经露出了些前液“可别告诉我，你是个处男。”金发男孩被男人的话说的脸变得更红了，他…他的确是个处男，连女孩子的手都没有碰过就过来这边接受了奇怪的任务，而他的第一次将被眼前的这个男人所夺走“难道真的是处男？不过处男更好不是吗？”

克里斯低下头将桌子边上的绳子拿过来绑在了里昂的阴茎根部“唔…！不要这样…”男孩有些难受的低吟着但是他这样的样子只会让克里斯更想欺负他“嘘…听着，接下来你会很舒服…相信我。”克里斯将手指塞进里昂的嘴里滚弄了一下随后一根手指慢慢插进他的后穴里，男孩因为异物的进入而扭动着腰想逃避这样的方式却被克里斯死死按住“不听话可是有惩罚的哦。”

克里斯加大了手指关节的搅弄，在扩张下他成功的塞进了三根手指，男孩因为这种快感已经完全没有力气抵抗，趁着男孩还没有反应自己已经把手指抽出他将阴茎猛的插进那个未开拓过的处男入口。

“啊啊！该死！唔嗯…”男孩哭喊着被插入，疼痛感遍布他的全身，他的腿也因为疼痛而颤抖着，克里斯舔了舔嘴唇看着他在他耳边小声问着“告诉我，你后悔吗？接受这个任务。”男孩颤抖着摇摇头他呜咽着发出颤颤巍巍的声音“不后悔…这感觉…很棒…”克里斯看着里昂已经被自己快玩坏了，低笑着加快了抽插的速度。

里昂根本不知道自己会发生这种事，而他却喜欢上被人凌辱的感觉，快感让他放弃了思考一切事情。他现在只想被身上的男人狠狠的操。克里斯将里昂抱在怀里坐在床上抽插着，而里昂已经有些难受的快哭出来，克里斯把他的阴茎绑住了他无法射出来，再加上刺激感让他想上厕所，在最后一波的冲刺中克里斯每次都会把阴茎全部抽出再全部顶进去，直到最后他射在里昂的体内。

男孩被扔在床上，白色的精液顺着他的屁股滴落在床上。克里斯拿着一旁的圈环放在桌子上，他低声问着男孩想不想射出来，里昂红着脸祈求他让自己解放，克里斯将绳子解开后让里昂坐在自己身上，他让里昂自己撸管把精液撸出来，男孩为了让自己舒服乖乖的坐在他身上撸动着。

克里斯拿着小圈环对准里昂的乳首就夹了上去，里昂正撸着的时候被突然夹住乳首抽泣着拽住克里斯的衣服就射了出来，随着哭声房间里还传来了水声“没想到你那么敏感…居然失禁了。”克里斯看着里昂红着脸已经没有力气反抗便把另一个圈环也夹在了他的乳首上。

“从今天起，你会是我的宠物。里昂”

克里斯捏着里昂的下巴迫使他和自己接吻，男孩放弃了抵抗伸手勾住他的脖子回吻着，他暗自答应了只是表面上没有任何表情，如果这个男人不是佣兵而是自己的朋友或者炮友，他或许会考虑和他在一起。


End file.
